


Just Don’t Bite Me, Okay?

by RiotFalling



Series: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020 [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Bucky Barnes on the run, M/M, Tony Stark has always been a cat but now it’s official, moodboard and tiny fic, non-graphic injury, vaguely post-AoU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiotFalling/pseuds/RiotFalling
Summary: Tony hates magic. He hates it for a lot of reasons, not least of all his current predicament. Bucky on the other hand is much too busy struggling to stay alive to worry about anything else, much less magic. Right up until he finds an injured cat in an alley.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738375
Comments: 53
Kudos: 210
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020, Tony Stark Bingo Mark IV





	Just Don’t Bite Me, Okay?

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Just Don’t Bite Me, Okay?  
> Collaborator(s): Riot  
> BBB Square Filled: U5, Animal Transformation  
> TSB (card 4052) Square Filled: K1, Bucky Barnes / Winter Soldier  
> Ship/Main Pairing: WinterIron  
> Rating: T  
> Major Tags/Warnings: moodboard and tiny fic, non-graphic injury, vaguely post-AoU, animal transformation, Bucky Barnes on the run, Tony Stark has always been a cat but now it’s official  
> Summary: Tony hates magic. He hates it for a lot of reasons, not least of all his current predicament. Bucky on the other hand is much too busy struggling to stay alive to worry about anything else, much less magic. Right up until he finds an injured cat in an alley.  
> Word Count: 404

Tony hates magic. He hates it for a lot of reasons, not least of all his current predicament.

Sure, maybe he shouldn’t have flown out on his own to check out a strange, almost-pattern of missing children, but he’d honestly expected to find out that he was just imagining it.

And now he’s a _cat,_ because he accidentally pissed off a witch, and because that's just the way his life goes.

Injured and alone in an alley far from home, the very last thing Tony expects is to fall into the surprisingly gentle hands of a recently-escaped-from-Hydra Winter Soldier. Tony isn’t exactly in a position to refuse help, even if he _could_ form words, and he’s not left with much choice _other_ than to let Bucky Barnes carefully patch him up.

By the time he’s healed enough to leave Tony has no way to track down the witch, no way to get home, and no real desire to leave anyways. Slowly he comes to accept that a life on the run with Bucky might be his new normal, might be _better_ even, and so naturally that’s when he wakes up human again.

* * *

Bucky is just trying to figure out who the hell he _is,_ trying to avoid all the people chasing him and figure out if he’s even _capable_ of having a life anymore.

When he finds a stray cat he’s not sure what prompts him to carefully scoop the tiny thing up, bring it back to his shithole apartment. Maybe the fact that despite being badly injured the cat is still incredibly fierce, clawing and biting at him even though it can barely keep its eyes open.

Slowly Bucky finds his own humanity in painstakingly nursing the cat back to health, finds something to _live_ for. Especially when the cat doesn’t leave, even once it easily could.

He’s still being hunted, by Hydra and SHIELD and someone he barely remembers, and to his surprise the cat follows him everytime he has to run. The cat _chooses_ to stay with him even as they move from tiny apartment to tiny apartment, always returning within a day when it wanders away to explore.

Bucky manages to build more of a life for himself then he ever could have expected, he’s _happy,_ so it’s unsurprising when everything is ruined by waking up to his cat missing and a very startled Tony Stark in his bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Do I have an entire long fic idea to go along with this? Yes, yes I do. Will I ever write it? IDK maybe if someone pokes me enough ahaha


End file.
